bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Raj/Gallery
Raj Singing.jpg|Raj singing. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Siri 2.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. Twv- Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Fest1.jpg|Trying out Howard's Internet kissing machine. BBT - Raj with his phone.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at the Caltech lunch room. Myth5.jpg|Raj is in "People" magazine. Rr12.jpg|Raj and his ukulele. S6EP07 - Raj closeup.png|Raj. NG6.jpg|Raj as a ST:TNG Klingon. Twv- Raj.jpg|Raj. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at Caltech. Scav8.jpg|Raj the game master!! Wild3.png|His medication isn't working. Raj complaining.jpg|Raj drinks and talks to women. Fuzzy9.jpg|Game night. For12.jpg|Raj has to work with a woman. The Hawking Excitation Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. RajNot1.jpg|Raj is upset about Lucy. Code5.jpg|Dressed for the Renaissance Fair. Ein5.jpg|At the roller disco. Raj playing on his PC.jpg|YYYEEESSS!!! NUX1.jpg|Look at the size of these shrimp. Nut5.jpg|HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Pan8.png|Raj. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. AQUA.png|Raj as Aquaman riding his seahorse. Raj's greets Emily.png|Raj on medication. Nutzy5.jpg|Recording of Raj's fun at the birthday party Leonard missed. Ex9.jpg|Raj with sound effects. Raj.jpg|Raj. I love the smell of paintballs in the morning.jpg|Raj playing paintball. Raj after his date.png|Raj and Howard. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj in Howard's lab. TBBT - Season finale.jpg|Howard and Raj. 308915 10151472923154678 818586986 n.jpg|Howard finds Raj's treatment of his dog freaky. Eat2.png|Raj and Howard. 10.jpg|Howard consoling Raj. Amy12.jpg|What have we done? The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|At Howard’s bachelor party toasting Howard. The launch acceleration raj and howard.jpg|Trying on tuxes. Para4.jpg|Who will flinch first? Spiders in there. Para1.jpg|Nerdy wrestlers. Kat7.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. 43d.jpg|Raj and Howard playing detective. 381012.jpg|Raj getting ready to talk to the woman in Human Relations. PPP12.jpg|Follow the future Mrs. Wolowitz. S6EP05 - The guys dancing.jpg|Dancing with Howard to a Star Wars game. NP15.jpg|Raj and Howard checking out their man-boobs Lert16.jpg|Howard asks Raj to look in on his mother. Monster8.jpg|Howard delivers a message from Lucy to a depressed Raj. BigBran13.jpg|Howard smelling Penny's scent on Raj. PPP5.jpg|Entering the models' lair. Ham11.jpg|Reenacting the Battle of Gettysburg. Fest3.jpg|Taking Penny's vermin infested chair up to 4A. Fest13.jpg|Carrying Penny's discarded chair up to 4A for Raj to use. Soki6.jpg|Guiding Leonard through his apartment without his glasses. Dog3.jpg|Howard and Raj. 43p.png|Working on the number they found in Sheldon's room. Nuts6.jpg|You brought your girlfriend? Boy10.jpg|Playing games while waiting for a celestial event. Cof13.jpg|Yeah, right. It was first come. first serve. Pole5.jpg|Working on a plan to kill Sheldon at the North Pole. Corn11.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Gag12.jpg|Leonard and Raj. Rr5.jpg|Raj being silly. Gag11.jpg|Waiting to hear on Howard's mother. Lucy26.jpg|Raj withdrawing after Lucy's rejection. Dump8.jpg|I thought she was the Whore of Omaha. Monster6.jpg|Leonard with Raj who misses Lucy. Rost4.jpeg|Watching Penny's fish gutting demo. De11.png|Raj and Leonard at the comic book store. Twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Raj gaming. Act7.png|Checking reviews of his lecture. All bad. Psychic Vortex.jpg|Raj watching Sheldon while he is in "his world". Pirate Solution.jpg|Raj with Sheldon. For2.jpg|Pulling an all nighter. For7.png|Raj taking Sheldon home. Liz1.jpg|They always end in Spock. Fuzzy20.jpg|Game night. Fuzzy19.jpg|Game night. Fuzzy16.jpg|Game night. Fuzzy13.jpg|Game night. For6.jpg|Raj is working for Sheldon. Date4.jpg|Not quite getting the finger. Pirate3.jpg|Working FOR Sheldon. Ab8.jpg|Sheldon, Raj and the magic trick. Mar3.jpg|Hulk sad! For3.jpg|Raj. BGF5.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. TheBigBangTheoryS3E4-167.jpg|Raj works with Sheldon on the string theory implications of gamma rays from dark matter collisions. Myth2.jpg|Time to suck face. Fin10.jpg|Penny consoling Raj after Lucy breaks up with him. Fin7.jpg|Raj realizes he can now talk to women. Hop3.jpg|Raj finally talking to Penny. PenRaj.jpg|Penny trying to talk to Raj the first time. Herb3.jpg|Raj dreaming about Bernadette. Mate6.jpg|This never happened! Rr6.jpg|Raj helping Penny plan a romantic gesture for Leonard. Mate4.jpg|Oh GOD!! Penny and Raj.png|Raj and Penny emerge out of Leonard's room. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj is talking to Penny! Ring2.jpg|Raj hitting on Bernadette. Act4.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Act2.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Amy and Raj.jpg|Raj and Amy. Val9.jpg|Planning a singles only Valentine's Day party. The Date Night Variable Raj and Stuart.jpg|Raj and Stuart. Raid8.jpg|Photo shoot! Scav5.jpg|Raj and Stuart at the comic book store. Raid14.jpg|Launching their dating profiles. Raid7.jpg|Preparing Stuart for his dating profile photo S6EP01 - Raj and Stuart at comic store.jpg|Raj and Stuart. Kiss13.png|Raj kissing Lucy thru the chain link fence she is trapped behind. Fin4.jpg|Showing Lucy the stars. Spell6.jpg|Another awkward date with Lucy. Val1.jpg|Lucy approaches Raj about his speech. Desire3.jpg|Raj talking to Lucy outside his apartment - Note beer bottle. Clos3.jpg|Trying to act macho for Lucy. R&L1.jpg|Picnic date with Lucy at the library. Ear9.jpg|We have love. Ear8.jpg|Signing to Emily. Ear7.jpg|Raj having coffee with Emily. Ear5.jpg|Raj and Emily signing to each other. Ear4.jpg|Emily kissing Raj. Raj-and-abby-rock-out.jpg|Raj and Abby. Mar7.jpg|Raj and Abby. Inde4.jpg|Raj able to hit on Missy Cooper. 103692 d3954b.jpg|Raj talking to Janine Davis. Hop9.jpg|Raj boring his date. big-bang-theory103.jpg|Raj has problems with women unless he is drunk, then he becomes obnoxious and egocentric. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. 5600710743adb884191548.jpg|The silent romance. The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Middle-Earth-Paradigm-1-06-the-big-bang-theory-10185298-720-480.jpg|How drunk am I? Iso4.jpg|Raj and friend. NP8.png|Raj finds a very dull graduate student. Screen Shot 2013-02-17 at 17.51.21.png|Raj and part of Howard's Mother. For8.png|Trying to join a new project. Pub21.jpg|Raj and his sister Priya. Koothrappali family.png|Raj with his parents. Tend10.jpg|Trying not to get deported. Faith4.jpg|Interview by the FBI. RajDog2.jpg|Cinamon, Raj's yorkie. R&D2.png|Raj and his dog Cinnamon. RajDog.jpg|Blaming something on his dog. Tbbt202.jpg|Raj and the gang (except Penny) are back from the Renaissance Fair. Duckdeficiency.jpg|Raj camping. Jiminy Conjecture.jpg|Raj in Professor Crawley's office. Electric Can Opener Flu.jpg|Raj and the gang are back from the arctic. Killerrobot.jpg|Raj and his friends. Lizard-Spockex.jpg|Raj in the Mars Rover lab. TheBigBangTheoryS2E17-151.jpg|Smooth and confident Raj. Bbt-halonight.jpg|Playing Halo together. ThePsychicVortexr.jpg|Picking up girls with Sheldon. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|The gang hanging out at the apartment. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Howard and Sheldon. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Leonard off on a date with Penny. Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|Game playing at the L&S apartment. The guys.jpg|The guys at work. BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj's creepy dinner party. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|News from NASA. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang eating at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Waking up after the marathon. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|In the hallway. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Raj wants things to be like it used to be. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Raj making a scene. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, Bernadette and Howard. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Eating at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Wil Wheaton at Howard’s bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|At Howard’s bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Eating lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|Raj's speech at Howard’s bachelor party. Raj's parents on Skype.jpg|Raj introducing his parents and showing them around the apartment. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The guys on the computer at the apartment. Group photo.jpg|Raj is talking to Penny! The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|The gang trying on tuxes. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|At the comic book store. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj, Penny and Leonard hanging out together. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Penny and Leonard hanging out together. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The gang together.jpg|TEAM LEONARD! The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Leonard and Raj.jpg|Talking to Howard in space. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|The gang at the movies. S6EP01 - Raj with Shamy on their date.jpg|Third wheel at anniversary date. TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|Sheldon's new assistant. Time3.jpg|Watching time machine Ebay auction. Time1.jpg|Keep your toys Leonard. It's what you are. Hof2.jpg|Ta-da, TA-DA! Reaction to 2001 theme. Fetch6.jpg|The hairy bunch back from the North Pole expedition. Fetch1.jpg|The gang in Texas at Sheldon's home. Mono4.jpg|The guys on the North Pole monopole expedition. New15.jpg|Howard's mother's meat loaf thrown up to the ceiling. Veg1.jpg|In Vegas with Howard's paid for girlfriend. Iso1.jpg|The guys in the hallway. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia gets everyone to take her to her audition when her car breaks down. Laser3.jpg|Laser game. Train6.jpg|Raj and guys with Summer Glau. Rob2.png|The guys and their robot MONTE. Mar9.jpg|Picking up graduate students. Mar2.jpg|Jamming on the first date. Gg3.jpg|Beverly, dinner and analysis. Duc4.jpg|Camping while high on hippie cookies. Duc5.jpg|Camping while high on hippie cookies. Duc3.jpg|Camping while high on hippie cookies. Neb3.jpg|Kites ho! Can5.jpg|Sheldon vs. Captain Sweatpants. Can3.jpg|He tasks me. Goth6.jpg|The guys in a tattoo parlor. Goth5.jpg|Going after Goth girls. Goth4.jpg|Bethany and Sarah (not than anyone cares). Eat4.jpg|In the emergency with a robotic arm caught on his little friend. Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Amy8.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Amy6.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Amy5.jpg|We found a mate for you. Amy1.jpg|Watching the strange sight unfold. Past7.jpg|The couch comes into the apartment. Past20.jpg|Home made rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|Why the elevator doesn't work. Gre2.jpg|Raj is going to get lucky. Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Act9.jpg|Sheldon's lecture bombed and is burning up the Internet. Love5.jpg|Scientific panel full of disgruntled PhDs. Love3.jpg|Introducing Shelbot. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks! Jp10.jpg|JLA sees a crime in progress. Jp1.jpg|TBBT gang won! Jones8.jpg|The theater is full. Jones7.png|The line is drawn here. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. Jones4.jpg|Waiting for Raiders of the Lost ark. Rr11.jpg|The gang waiting to do Howard's song for Bernadette. Rr9.jpg|Don't celebrate me! Jones1.jpg|The gang heading to the movie. Pry1.jpg|Priya is in town. Kat5.jpg|Cafeteria. Bot6.jpg|Lunch with Shelbot at the Cheesecake Factory. Bot1.jpg|Shelbot and the gang. Mate1.jpg|Raj prepared dinner after he moved in. React1.jpg|Playing with a quarantined Sheldon. Ab7.jpg|Howard puzzling Sheldon with a magic trick. Ab5.jpg|Leonard demonstrating Howard's magic trick. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|Discussing Raj's American accent. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Helping Howard move out of hia mother's house. 43f.jpg|Talking to Sheldon. 43e.jpg|Talking to Alex Jensen, Sheldon's assistant. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line!! Work8.jpg|Dinner with the guys. Work7.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. Work1.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. 10.jpg|Howard consoling Raj. Out1.jpg|Come join us. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png|Scroll detailing their Dungeons and Dragons quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj out with the girls. 381013.jpg|Sheldon got everyone in trouble with Human Relations. NG2.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation costumes. Rr4.jpg|Sheldon talking about his discovery. Ng8.jpg|Posing in the desert. Ng7.jpg|Hitch-hiking in costume. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Everybody in the opening credits. 744805945.JPEG|The season 7 cast. Ng6.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng5.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng4.jpg|The guys reaching the diner. Ng3.jpg|Getting stared at. Ng2.jpg|My Mother has a rental car for us from Enterprise. Ng1.jpg|Tired and wanting to head home. Howard07.jpg|Penny getting to know Howard and Raj. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|The gang together for dinner. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner together in 4A. Val4.jpg|At the comic book store. RajNot2.jpg|The gang is checking on a depressed Raj. ConImp3.jpg|Raj asking the girls for advice. 12345.png|From the pilot episode. Ny7.jpg|Raj and the girls making jewelry except for Penny who is making a mess. CC3.jpg|Dinner with the Wolowitz's. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Ram13.jpg|Fascinated by Sheldon's date with Ramona. Fine6.jpg|Facing Kurt to get back Penny's money. Batj8.jpg|Convincing Leslie to join their team. 103692 d3270b.jpg|Talking to Janine Davis. Tenure9.jpg|At a professor's memorial service. Tenure4.jpg|Dere's a tenured position opening up. Tenure1.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. NP14.png|Bernadette looking worried at Raj and Howard actions. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga. Fuzzy5.jpg|Group dancing class. BigBran5.jpg|We can assemble this better. BigBran14.jpg|Playing D D R. BigBran12.jpg|This is assembled so unimaginatively. Dump15.jpg|Ordering Chinese food. Dump11.JPG|Want to play Halo, Penny? No, I'm going dancing. Dump10.jpg|No one can be that attractive and skilled at video games without cheating. Dump7.jpg|Halo night. eh? Dump5.jpg|Getting Howard away from Christy to play Halo. Dump4.jpg|Playing games with great concentration. Dump2.jpg|Penny is good at Halo. Ham5.jpg|Eating at Penny's place. Hoft16.jpg|Howard recording Leonard and Howard's fight. Hop4.jpg|Lalita likes Sheldon unintentional flattery. Hop2.jpg|Lalita Gupta flattered by Sheldon. Tm1.jpg|Sheldon threatens Leonard not to open mint in box package. Jer6.jpg|Gathering to welcome Dennis Kim. Soki7.jpg|In costume for the Battle of the Apes marathon. Soki2.jpg|In costume for the Battle of the Apes marathon. Inde1.jpg|Talking about Sheldon's sister. BFP7.jpg|First opening group shot. BFP6.jpg|The gang at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Bob3.jpg|Applauding Bob Newhart. RajB1.png|Raj appreciating Penny's enhanced assets. Spell13.jpg|We're going to play Dungeons and Dragons! Spell14.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons. Fin2.jpg|Amy meets Lucy. Fin1.jpg|Raj wants to introduce his friends and starts with Amy. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie is in a relationship with Leonard. Zaz1.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Pfp2.jpg|Reviewing Leonard's good night kiss. Cr1.png|Howard's friends helping him deal with his father's correspondence. Topo5.jpg|Spock at the Renessiance Fair. Zxc4.jpg|Secret Agent Laser Tag. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Ler5.jpg|MONTE. Ler4.jpg|Krippie's robot has a torch. For11.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. Myth10.jpg|Dr. Gablehauser praising Raj who discovered a planetary body. Myth9.jpg|Dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Gamma2.jpg|Searching for the cricket they heard. Date3.png|In the ER with the stuck robot hand. Date2.jpg|Howard has a robot arm stuck on his schwan-stucker. Lot6.jpg|Fighting over the LOTR's ring. Lot4.jpg|Looking through their garage sale treasure box. Lot3.jpg|Picking up the key while not letting go of the ring. Search10.jpg|Heading to get Sheldon's virtual WOW stuff back. Search2.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. Search1.jpg|Searching for Sheldon's stolen virtual WOW stuff. Cof8.jpg|Gone to Texas to fetch back Sheldon. Pole9.jpg|Sheldon will be gone three months: Yeah! Pole8.jpg|Listening to Sheldon's North Pole expedition plans. Pole2.jpg|The guys in their North Pole hut. Pole1.jpg|Using the Cheesecake Factory freezer for Arctic conditioning. Ste7.jpg|Everyone ends in Spock. Dis4.jpg|Take-out in 4A. Bh8.jpg|Sheldon's revenge against Kripkie. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette thinks their engagement caused Howard's mother's attack. Fest6.jpg|Howard invented an Internet kissing device. NUX4.jpg|Mrs. Lathrum making Raj feel uncomfortable. Fact1.png|Funding raising for the physics department. Pan1.jpg|The TBBT guys. Top6.jpg|Running into Penny and Stuart's date. Top5.jpg|In the hallway. Cush1.jpg|Weekend paintball. Nov13.jpg|Working on dinner. Nov9.jpg|Learning that Penny is married to Zack. Nov8.jpg|Raj is preparing the turkey. Nov1.jpg|Rushing out to see Zack and Penny getting together. Nov22.jpg|Raj mad at Penny for talking to Lucy. MrsZack12.png|The kitchen crew watching Zack and Penny. MrsZack9.png|Penny getting her annulment. MrsZack4.png|You're all invited to my Mom's for Thanksgiving dinner. Holi1.png|Like my gravy, the plot thickens. Lucy10.png|Meeting for coffee. Lucy9.png|Raj is happy to see Lucy again. Lucy7.png|Lucy asks to see Raj. Disc5.jpg|Raj talking to Howard about his marriage. Disc4.jpg|Raj staying and annoying his friends. Disc1.jpg|Giving unwanted relationship advice to Amy. Ext7.png|Raj in charge of tree lights. Ext5.png|Christmas tree trimming party at 4A. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext34.jpg|Raj giving Howard a taste of his dessert. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Job12.jpg|The gang watching Penny act on NCIS. Job9.jpg|Having dinner and texting. Job7.jpg|Last time Penny serves everybody as a waitress. CE5.png|At the Cheesecake Factory in Penny's story. OR5.jpg|Bert keeps bringing Amy pretty rocks. OR3.jpg|Helping Amy with Bert who as a crush on her. Vet3.jpg|Raj connects with pretty Yvette. Vet2.jpg|Raj concerned about his dog. Conc6.jpg|Ordering Comic-Con tickets. Conc5.jpg|Ordering Comic-Con tickets. Conc2.jpg|Hiding from the ticket scalper. Din12.jpg|Howard demonstrating his wand universal remote. Din9.jpg|Howard and his wand. Din6.jpg|Raj having dinner with the gang. Din1.jpg|Bernadette confiding in Raj. FT9.jpg|Game time. FT6.jpg|Raj wants Amy to respond to Emily. FT5.jpg|Raj scares away Amy's new friend. FT4.jpg|Raj wants Amy to be his wingman. FT1.jpg|Raj wants Amy to be his wingman. Tu9.png|Playing a board game. Tu4.png|Raj walking Amy to her car. Tu26.png|Emily leaving after Raj chases her away. Tu25.png|Emily telling him that he needs boundaries. Tu23.png|Showing that he is not passive. PS9.jpg|Raj demonstrating his astronomical romancing technique to Penny. PS6.jpg|Raj's first date with Penny. PS4.jpg|Raj runs into Emily at the coffee shop. Em3.jpg|Raj and Emily having dinner with Howard and Bernadette. Cut23.png|Raj all dressed up. Thur3.jpg|Watching a bloody horror movie. Bye14.jpg|Penny doesn't believe in Star Wars' Day. Bye15.jpg|Star Wars' Day is coming up. Bye18.jpg|Happy Star Wars' Day! Gore4.jpg Gore2.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. Day3.png|Planning Star Wars' Day activities. Gore13.jpg Gore12.jpg Gore11.jpg Cath3.png|Enjoying a scary movie with Emily. Cath1.png|Enjoying a scary movie with Emily. Mp3.png Mp16.png Mp1a.png Gorr2.png FI37.png Category:Pictures of Kunal Nayyar Category:Pictures of Jim Parsons Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Pictures of Kaley Cuoco Category:Pictures of Mayim Bialik Category:Pictures of Melissa Rauch Category:Pictures of Simon Helberg Category:Raj Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos